Come Back Home
by MichalK
Summary: Letters between Harry and Ginny when Harry's away. For the Tutshill Tornados. Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Seeker. 935 words.


_ Dear Ginny,_

_ I can't tell you how much I miss you! This 'Voldemort is back' nonsense is driving me crazy. If he was back I would have felt something. My scar would have burnt. How's little James? Still Cute? Ron told me that when you were his age you nearly blew up the cat! I don't think I showed any signs of magic. How are you feeling? The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday. Remember when I was eleven I had that cousin, Dudley Dursley? I was at a restaurant a few days ago and I saw someone who looked like him with a woman and two kids. Twins. They look around James's age. Anyway, I went over tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Dudley Dursley?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me in surprise. "Harry? Is that you?" I nodded to him. Dudley lost a lot of weight since I was sixteen. I almost didn't recognize him. He gave me his number and I gave him my emergency cell phone number. I called him up yesterday. Answering machine. I'll try again today, later. Hope I can get back soon!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes of course James is still cute. As for the magic... I'll just say that you have a surprise in your office. I can't seem to get it out. And I feel sick but your letter cheered me up. Having James running around while carrying a baby is_ not_ very easy. Hopefully if Kingsley wins the election then he'll stop this Voldemort nonsense. If he could come back he would have a long time ago. How odd that you came across Dudley of all people. Ron came over yesterday. He said that Hermione is pregnant! I'm going over there after I finish this letter to help her. How'd your conversation go? _

_Miss you,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Put your ballots in for Kingsley! This is driving me insane! Tell Hermione I say congrats. Dudley said that one of his kids produced a sign of magic. I told him to wait until it happened three times to see if it was real. With the thing in my office, please get whatever out. James is almost two! How exciting. And don't worry. Only two more weeks and he should be out of your stomach. They say that if three more tests are negative they will call it off. That should take a week and a half. I have to go._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_The baby's coming! Please come home!_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm not allowed to__  
_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It's a boy. Another little boy. I think we should name him Severus because we all thought he was evil. What do you think?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was thinking Albus._

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Severus Albus? Albus Severus? I'm leaning towards the latter._

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Me too. Albus Severus Potter. I will try to come home as quick as I can._

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can go home in a week. I miss you, I miss James and I want to see Albus._

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_Ron decided that he was going to take an auror job. You'll probably see him at work. Hermione's now 6 months. I thought it would just be a week. Albus can crawl now. He can say mama. He never met his dada.  
_

_Come back,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's like I am a prisoner here. I tried to tell them that I needed to see my child. They will not let. Elections are almost here.  
_

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione had a girl. They are naming her Rose. Bill came over and James and Dominique played. Are you ever coming back?_

_Nearly crying,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_This whole thing is terrible. They won't let me go. Another three months they say. I'm leaving then no matter what they say._

_I want you here,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I'll be awaiting your smile here. Albus can walk. _

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I will hand this letter to you I am about to apparate onto out street. Need the three Ds to apparate? No you need the G, the J and the A. Ginny, James and Albus. Kingsley is minister. All is good at the ministry. I just am packing up my things then I'm out the door. I am considering quitting here. If they won't let me go home to see my new baby, maybe I don't want to work here. All of this was silly just like when Rita Skeeter would write those nonsense stories about me and everyone else. Don't worry. I don't like Hermione. If I did Ron would murder me. Then who would help take care of James and Albus? Oh right, your five brothers. Besides the point. I miss you but I will see you soon. I am now on out street and walking to the house. I see you waving. Pardon me if I'm being rude. I'm writing a letter to someone! Now James is on my leg and you're trying to see what I'm writing. I won't let you. I would finish here a hand it to you but what kind of person would I be if I didn't put it in a envelope? We're going inside. I have envelope and here's where I end._

_Love your former idol,_

_Harry Potter_


End file.
